Navigating the Heart
by MidnightPersona
Summary: Midori wants to help Haruka and Yukino's relationship develop, so she suggests a road trip. With Youko at the wheel, however, who knows where they'll end up?  HaruKino; Midori/Youko
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We do not own Mai-HiME (or Europe x3) Mai-HiME is copyrighted to Sunrise/Bandai

I'm MidnightPersona a.k.a. The Resident HaruKino Fanwhore of Mai-Multiverse. I'm writing the parts of Haruka Suzushiro and Yukino Kikukawa. I apologize if anyone sees them as a bit ooc, but there's a reason behind the madness. ;D I am very proud to be working on my first official collab with Demon. I hope everyone sticks around for future chapters and please review! 3 As a side not, different time zones can be difficult, so bare with us. Thank you, and enjoy~

Hello, this is LittleDemonInside (just call me Demon, as I'm known in MaiUniverse), and this is my first collab fanfic ever. I write the MidorixYouko parts in this fic, but I am also Fumi in this chapter. It's been a new experience, but a really fun one! This is a semi-canon verse, taking one year after the Carnival. The setting is going to move around, mostly in western Europe, so if you have any suggestions are where they should go, don't hesitate to tell us!

LittleDemonInside's account: www. fanfiction . net/u/1018829/LittleDemonInside

Please enjoy and tell us what you think! ^^

* * *

><p>Yukino sat in the courtyard of Fuuka Academy on her laptop. She stared blankly at the screen. 'My Life as a HiME' was written in bold, centered letters and Yukino didn't know where to begin. When Haruka came back from what she had thought was permanent death, Yukino couldn't resist tackling the poor blonde and kissing her. Haruka hadn't thought much on it, assuming Yukino was just happy to see her well. Yukino found herself lost as to how to handle the busty blonde, even with Haruka's regular visits from Fuuka University.<p>

"YU-KI-NO!" she heard a familiar voice yell. Yukino quickly shut her laptop and stood, smoothing out the green uniform she wore to signify her position as Executive Officer.

"Here I am Haruka," Yukino called, walking toward Haruka.

"Yukino! I need your help, I have a paper on Stonehedge and I don't know what exactly it is," Haruka confessed as a blush formed across her features.

"It's Stonehenge, Haruka dear. I've never studied much on the structures of Europe but I do know it's known for having influence with druidic pagans…" Neither was paying much attention to their surroundings and a few students went to and fro as the girls ignored the world.

Midori stretched out her legs, her arms reaching high into the air as she yawned. "I don't know, Youko," she continued their conversation after folding her arms behind her head, "I just wanna travel again. You know how antsy I get when stuck in one place for too long."

Youko spun her chair away from her desk, looking down at the redhead lying on the infirmary's cot, "You have a job to do now, Midori. You can't just go off and have an adventure," she replied, ever the voice of reason.

Midori leaned up, smirking as a mischievous glint found its way into her bright green eyes, "We could elope; we could run away where no one would ever find us."

"E-'elope'…" Youko sighed, fighting off the blush that threatened to form across her cheeks at her girlfriend's choice of words. Ignoring the victorious grin on Midori's face, Youko carried on, crossing one leg over the other, "I know you've spent some long hours recently, so perhaps you could ask for some days off."

Midori's face visibly brightened, "That's it, Youko!" She almost literally sprung off the bed and grabbed Youko's shoulders, "I'll file for some vacation time! Then I could take a trip to Europe!"

Before her girlfriend could get a word in, the teacher quickly glanced at the clock, "Oh, shoot! It's almost time for class." She planted a quick kiss on Youko's lips and quickly ran out of the room. "Meet you after school!" she yelled back before disappearing around the corner.

Youko blinked, staring at the door, "See you…" she whispered, still stunned by the flurry of motion. She then shook her head, a small smile appearing as she turned back to her own work.

Meanwhile, Midori sped down the hallway, mentally making a list of all the placed she wanted to visit, _Italy, Germany, France, Spain, England! I haven't been to Western Europe in too long!_ Her grin widened and she doubled her speed, passing students on her way to the Director's office. There was a rule that students couldn't run in the halls, but did that apply to teachers as well?

She exited the building through the courtyard's entrance, taking a shortcut through the garden.

"… _I have a paper on Stonehedge and I don't know what exactly it is."_

_"It's Stonehenge, Haruka dear."_

Midori skid to a halt and reversed, walking up to the two with an amiable smile, "Did I hear someone say Stonehenge?"

Yukino and Haruka turned to see Midori. Haruka seemed to suddenly straighten, while Yukino pushed up her glasses with her left hand and smiled.

"Hello Midori, and yes you did. Haruka has a paper on it," she informed. Haruka just stared at Yukino's familiarity with the teacher, and then she remembered that Yukino was far friendlier with people than she was. "Perhaps Midori can help, do you want that Haruka?" Haruka glared at Yukino, not because she didn't think the history buff wouldn't help, but because she found she preferred things to usually just be her and Yukino.

"Fujino's gotten me some time off from classes and such so if I could stay with you, Yukino, it'd be fine." Haruka was surprised at the words escaping her mouth. Yukino began blushing profusely and clearing her throat.

"That's, um, interesting… why could that be, Haruka?" Yukino inquired before realizing Midori was still there, "Ah, Midori. Um, do you need anything else? Wait, you didn't need anything… oh um, help would be nice, if you have time." Yukino fumbled over her words, causing Haruka to tilt her head in confusion.

"Are you okay, Yukino?" she asked, grasping her partner's arm.

"F-fine, Haruka," Yukino mumbled.

"Stonehenge is located in southern England, and is actually a giant calendar! It uses the sun's rays to tell mark many important days in the year such as the winter and summer solstice. Every stone used, and there's a lot of them, is perfectly calculated and placed to cast a shadow on these significant events. Now, the interesting thing about Stonehenge is that while it's the most famous one, it's not the only calendar; no, there are many structures just like it uncovered all over the United Kingdom! That question that has fascinated historians is, 'how did they move those giant slabs of rock?' Most people date Stonehenge to be from around 2500 B.C., and it's been found that some of those pieces weigh around three tons! One can only speculate," Midori ended her synopsis, a passionate look in her eyes.

"That—" Haruka muttered, her jaw dropping as Yukino was typing one handed, trying to get all the information on her computer for Haruka.

"Thank you, Midori. This'll be really useful," Yukino informed, finishing up her quick typing and saving the info. "Knowing you, though, there's a reason you're out this way. Heading to see Fumi-sama?" Yukino asked as Haruka crossed her arms in the background.

"Well, do we want to keep her if she is?" Haruka growled, and then realized she sounded angry and shook her head, Yukino turning to stare at her.

"Maybe I should be asking you if you're okay, Haruka," Yukino reached out and grabbed Haruka's arm. She gazed into Haruka's lavender orbs with her own moss colored ones.

"I'm fine," Haruka insisted, pulling away, "just, fine. I need to get this stuff done if I'm gonna get a degree in Architecture and History," Haruka murmured.

"Why did you pick that anyways, Haruka? You seem to enjoy politics…" Haruka huffed, turning toward Midori.

"So what else do you need?" the blonde asked Midori. Yukino sighed; she and Haruka really needed to stop ignoring other people and fighting so much.

_That_ look entered Midori's eyes, the look that told others to be wary, least they get caught up in something big. Her grin seemed to stretch across her face and her green eyes gleamed with unbridled joy, "You're going into Architecture and History?" she asked giddily, grabbing one of Haruka's wrists before the blonde could react, "If so, you _have_ to come with me!" She started off towards the Director's office once more without any explanation, the University student in tow.

Yukino got in front of Midori, stopping her from moving forward. "What are you talking about and where are you taking Haruka?" the usually meek brunette demanded, a spark in her eyes that wasn't usually there, "Wherever she's going, so am I." Haruka looked at Yukino with a shocked expression, but felt an odd sense of power.

"What are you even talking about? Why do I need to go with you? It's just the headmistress. Also, I have plans with Yukino," Haruka stated proudly.

"You do?" Yukino asked, perplexed.

Haruka paled and shook her head. "Working on, er, homework and stuff!" the busty blonde called out, but failed at getting away from the teacher.

Midori paused, "Plans, huh? … You're right; we need to plan this out- but after! For now, all three of us can go together!" Midori smiled, taking Yukino's unoccupied wrist and dragging her along as well, heading toward the principal's office. "This trip is going to be great!" she exclaimed, barely able to contain her excitement.

"What the hell are you talking about Midori!" Yukino yelled, trying to get the teacher to explain herself.

"I don't even go to Fuu—what did you say Yukino?" Haruka asked in shock. Both girls tried to get through to Midori, but only succeeded in being pulled into Fumi's office with utter confusion.

"This is madness…" Yukino muttered, Haruka just staring.

* * *

><p>"Gakuenchou!" Midori's voice came from the other side of the twin mahogany doors.<p>

Fumi perked up when the doors opened up to reveal one of her teacher, "Ah, Midori-sensei," she smiled pleasantly, "how many I help you?" asked the school's headmistress. She sat behind her desk, a large pile of paperwork stacked upon it.

"I'd like to use my over-time for a three-week trip to Europe with these two!" The redhead announced as she pulled the two students to her side, still gripping their wrists.

The director blinked. "Over-time? Europe? … Is that Yukino and Haruka-chan?" Fumi questioned, a puzzled frown marring her face.

"Europe! With Haruka! And… oh my." Yukino's head was spinning.

"Now wait a second, I don't know the influence the Gakuenchou has at Fuuka University, but do you really think—" Yukino then grabbed Haruka and covered her mouth, looking at Fumi with a pleading look.

"If you can make that possible, I'd be eternally grateful. Mai Tokiha can take my position while I'm gone," Yukino exclaimed hurriedly. "Plus it would help Haruka with her University work and give me some experience interacting with others in different countries." Yukino stated, Haruka seething at being spoken for, but also having to agree she didn't hate this idea completely.

"See? They agree, so please?" Midori asked, giving her boss the best puppy eyes she could conjure.

Fumi, being unaffected by the teacher's puppy eyes, merely smiled, "Midori-sensei, if you have the hours available, you can take your three week vacation." She turned her cloudy eyes to Yukino, "My concern is with you, Kikukawa-san; I don't doubt that it would help you with your studies, but I cannot suddenly exempt you from your school work. If Tokiha-san is willing to substitute for these three weeks, that's fine, but what about your classwork?" Haruka was no longer a student at Fuuka Academy so she couldn't really comment on that.

"Mai and Natsuki will be able to email me my work, and I can turn it all in upon my return, also I can make-up any tests the teachers do not wish to email me upon my return. I assure you I will be prepared," Yukino promised, moss-colored eyes burning bright. Haruka huffed as Yukino' hand dropped.

"I guess bubuzuke will need to get my vacation extended…" Haruka turned to Yukino and gave her a stern glare. Yukino smiled, but drew back slightly, she knew Haruka wasn't pleased, but what could she do? "Is that all?" Haruka asked the two older women, hand on her hip.

Fumi nodded. "I'm going to ask that you wait a week to get everything sorted out before your trip," she said to both Midori and Yukino. "That way I have enough time to get a substitute teacher for Midori-sensei and the paperwork can be processed."

"Pa-paperwork?" Midori had never really liked paperwork.

"Of course! I'm not going to allow you both to leave without documented notice." The headmistress gestured to a nearby file cabinet, "In the third shelf down should be a manila envelope with the papers needed."

Midori trudged over and looked through the tabs, looking for anything that applied to her situation. Finding the 'excused student absent notice' first, she took out one of those papers and continued looking. After some more searching, she found the 'excused leave' paperwork, but stopped in her tracks when she noticed the file behind it. A sly grin crossed her features as she took out a copy of the 'paid leave' forms. She looked over her shoulder to the Director, "Found 'em!" she announced, impish smile nowhere to be found. As an after though, she quickly grabbed another paid leave form and shut the drawer with her hips.

Fumi smiled genially at the trio, "When those are filled out, and Kikukawa-san has come into contact with Tokiha-san about her duties and school work, you are free to spend your vacation however you want."

Midori gave her thanks and the three left the headmistress' office.

* * *

><p>Yukino and Haruka walked silently toward the Academy dorms with Midori following slightly behind looking at the paperwork.<p>

"Are you staying tonight, Haruka?" Yukino asked stoically, not looking at her best friend.

"I told you before that I was, unless you'd prefer otherwise," Haruka hissed in reply. Both girls were acting strangely with one another, yet refused to leave the others presence.

Midori looked up from the pile of papers, _finally_ noticing the pair's peculiar behavior, "Is something wrong?" From what she remembered, these two stuck to each other like glue; two halves of the same coin. Haruka seemed peeved about something- not unusual, Midori noted, but she never acted this way with Yukino.

"We're fine," the two answered in unison, then stopped and looked at each other with something between contempt and frustration.

"You don't have to answer for me, Yukino," Haruka said, crossing her arms.

"You answered for me as well, Haruka," Yukino pointed out to the blonde.

"I—well, I, uh… GAH!" Haruka started pulling at her hair, Yukino got a concerned look and reached out, but pulled herself back. "You are infirming me woman!"

"Infuriating, Haru—did you just call me 'woman'?" Yukino hissed.

"Hey, hey!" Midori quickly cut in, recognizing that this situation could quickly turn sour. She stepped between the two and slung an arm over each of their shoulders, "I don't know what happened between you two, but maybe a change in scenery is what you need, to step back and take a breather."

The gears in Midori's heads were spinning; it probably wasn't her place to pry, but as their friend, Midori felt the need to help them with their own relationship. But, whatever happened to get _these two_ so restless around one another must've been huge!

"We're not fine, are we?" Haruka's question was rhetorical, but Yukino answered all the same.

"No, we're not," the brunette reached out and pushed some of the blonde's hair behind her ears, staring at her partner intensely.

"Why are you so distant, Yukino?" Haruka placed a hand on Yukino's shoulder, but she just clutched her laptop.

"I could ask you the same thing," Yukino shot back, looking away. Haruka had no defense, what was going on between her and her best friend? Then she remembered they were not alone.

"Er, sorry. I guess we keep forgetting you're there, Midori," Haruka blushed, and then realized she was answering for Yukino again. She wondered how often they answer for each other usually…

"I am rather forgetful, aren't I?" Midori pouted. Maybe if she dragged the conversation into another direction, the awkward tension around them would dissipate, for now at least.

"Yes, you are Midori. What exactly is your plan for this entire escapade?" Yukino asked, glad Midori was bringing the focus away from herself and Haruka.

"That's a good question; if Fujino's going to help me sort this stuff out with the University, I need to know exactly what's going on," Haruka declared, trying to focus on the task at hand.

_Sh-she agreed!_ Midori gaped, _I was just joking!_ The redhead's mood plummeted at the brunette's words. The teacher quickly moved on, however, being a person who was known for bouncing back. "We're going to take a three-week road trip all across Europe. We can start off in England so Suzushiro can work on her paper, then move throughout the continent and visit some of the more famous landmarks!"

"As long as Haruka is the first priority that's all that matters to me." Yukino then began walking once more toward the Fuuka dorms, Haruka grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Why does it matter so much? I can take care of myself, Yukino. I'm the one protecting you," Haruka reminded the younger girl who turned and grabbed Haruka by the shirt collar with her free hand.

"I've done far more for you than you've given me credit for. Stop being so selfish and only thinking of yourself!" Yukino screamed before beginning to cry.

"Yukino… I—" But Yukino then ran off, not bothering to wait for Haruka.

"I… hurt Yukino?" Haruka asked herself in utter shock. She had never made Yukino cry before and she didn't like the feeling.

"Um…" Midori watched the brunette run off towards the academy's dorm room. She cleared her throat and placed a hand on Haruka's shoulder, "Wanna come with me to the nurse's office? I have to do something really quick." Between the lines: 'Yukino needs some time to herself.'

"Yeah… no problem," Haruka muttered, running her hand through her hair. "Yukino…" she muttered to herself, following behind Midori, "I'm… sorry."

Upon arriving at the nurses' office, Haruka looked around wondering where Youko was. From what Yukino had told her, she knew Midori and Youko were close.

Midori smirked before thrusting the door wide open, "Honey, I'm home~" the redhead chimed. She watched as Youko almost jumped out of her seat, grasping at the cloth over her heart, as if that would make it calm down.

Blue eyes turned to glare into green, "Midori, next you do that I swear…"

The threat bounce off Midori as she waved it over her shoulder, "Forgive me, Youko, I couldn't help myself," she responded, walking up to the taller woman. She bent down and gave the nurse a peck on the forehead, an attempt to pacify her girlfriend, "Would it make you feel any better if I told that you're about to go on a three-week paid trip to Europe?" she grinned.

"Europe? What?" the brunette frowned curiously.

"Yep! And all you have to do is the paperwork!" the teacher beamed, shoving the form into Youko's lap. Midori quickly shuffled towards the door without waiting for a response, "'Kay-thanks-love you-bye!" she said in rapid fire, closing the door behind her and taking off down the hallway. Midori shouted to Haruka over her shoulder, "Run before she realizes that happened!"

Youko blinked, then looked at the paperwork in her lap. Her anger slowly stewed before a bellowing, "_MI– DO– RI – I!_" was heard from inside the nurse's office.

Haruka took off running, deciding to ditch Midori and ran straight for Yukino's dorm room. She knew they had a lot to discuss, but had a feeling they'd just sit in silence. In the end, they tried to go to sleep…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Mai Hime or their characters.

Hey, this is Demon again! If you're reading the second chapter, that means you liked the first one enough to continue reading it! Thanks for all the reviews and watches, and we hope to hear more of your thoughts or questions on the story. Also, MU isn't around any more, but there is a new yuri board called Dare You to Love Me, that can be found here: **http : / / dytlm . forumotion . com /** Both Persona and I are on it, so please check it out! ^^ (I'm also on MaiMultiverse under the name SpiralDasher.)

MidnightPersona here! Sorry it took so long to get this out! Real life, different time zones, and other things have been in the way. We'll do out best to get another chapter out asap but bare with us as we're across the world and, well, I love to sleep. xD But, here y'all are~ Chapter two of this lovely tale! Here's to hoping the next chapter is just as good.

* * *

><p>The arrival of the four travelers in the London International Airport was a minor commotion. Yukino pushed the frames of her glasses up, and then proceeded to adjust the strap of her laptop bag. Haruka had insisted on carrying her personal carry-on bag along with her own, but Yukino insisted she could roll her suitcase herself, since her modest black suitcase had wheels unlike the dark green, military-esk duffle bag that Haruka brought.<p>

"Isn't this exciting, Haruka? We're in London." Yukino asked the busty blonde, but Haruka seemed to be focused on Midori and Youko's discussion on directions to the shuffle buses so that they could get to their hotel.

"What hotel are we staying at, anyways? You did make reservations, right?" Haruka asked, interrupting the older females.

Midori held the map in her hand as Youko's finger traced the trial to the shuttle stop. "Our reservation is at the Windbloom Hotel," the brunette responded as she looked up from the directions. She picked up her suitcase and slung her carry-on over her shoulder, looking to the rest of the crew, "The shuttles leave every hour to the hotel. If we hurry, we can make the next one and not have to wait a full hour. We'll eat after we drop our stuff off at the hotel."

"Sounds like a plan!" All of Midori's stuff was placed into two medium sized duffle bags, one slung across each shoulder.

"Then what are we waiting for! Let's get going! Come on, Yukino!" Haruka exclaimed loudly, causing some of the British to look at the group with confusion and avoided getting closer to Haruka. This left an opening for the group and caused Yukino to stifle a giggle, Haruka knew English, but Yukino already knew Haruka probably wasn't going to use it much unless she had to.

"Haruka, follow Midori-san." Yukino chided softly as the four made their way out of the airport and into adventure.

* * *

><p>"Well, that was interesting," Youko muttered as they walked into the Windbloom Hotel in London. 'Interesting' was a grave understatement; those poor people looked terrified! Oh well, the nurse didn't mind. That just meant that had the whole two-hour bus ride to themselves and she could catch up on much needed sleep… until Midori kept waking her up to point out all of the sites they passed. Needless to say Youko was a little moody at the moment.<p>

Midori walked right up to the front desk and flashed a smile, "We're here for the reservations under 'Aswad,'" she said in accented English.

Youko raised a brow, "But your last name isn't—"

Midori quickly hushed her up before she could finish, "He might hear you!" She then explained, "Past experiences have taught me to create an alias when going abroad."

"…" Youko sighed, "I don't think I want to know."

The young male at the desk looked between the Japanese women with a blush.

"The two honeymoon suits are ready for you all. Midori Aswad and Youko Helene in suit 412 and Yukino Chrysant and Haruka Armitage in room 413. H-here are the room keys Ms. Aswad. I hope you all enjoy your stay at Windbloom Hotel."

Yukino had to grab Haruka and place a hand over her mouth when the suits were mentioned, and upon hearing their 'names' she had to pull Haruka closer to herself, keeping the busty blonde in check, but Yukino was blushing, having Haruka so close in such a public area… the poor worker had to turn around and hold his hand to his nose as blood began to rush out.

"Midori, you can explain this later once we get our stuff put up. For now, just hand us our room keys and let's go upstairs." Yukino's voice was flat as she tried to maintain her cool while making sure to speak in Japanese. She finally let go of Haruka, whom had gotten the hint.

"Have fun you two~" Midori sing-songed as she handed the younger pair their room key. She walked off toward the elevator with Youko and their baggage. Midori and Youko disappeared behind the closing elevator doors.

"I'm going to kill that woman." Yukino stated with a straight face. Haruka huffed and grabbed Yukino's hand, causing the brunette to blush.

"Come on, Yukino. Let's just unpack. We can get answers later." Haruka muttered, leading the way to the stairs and on to their room.

* * *

><p>Yukino was seated on the silk-covered bed as Haruka used the bathroom. Her laptop lay open in her lap, a word document open before her. <em>Fears of Love<em> was at the top, but it was a tentative title at best. Yukino had been writing everything she can think of about Haruka and herself. Their relationship, and what she wanted, desired, needed… She began to type out the events leading from the plane to the hotel, going into detail on as much as she could when Haruka walked out of the bathroom, looking far more displeased than when she entered.

"The bathroom is ridiculous. It looks more like a hot tube or something." Haruka complained, allowing herself to fall back onto the bed.

"Hot tub, Haruka dear." Yukino corrected automatically, but she had brought up another word document, a paper for school this time. Haruka just glared at Yukino, appalled.

"Why must you always be on that damn computer? I mean, I could understand at school, but even back home you seem to just let it eat your time from everything," Haruka ranted, sitting up on her right elbow as she glared at Yukino.

"You were in the bathroom and I was just writing a paper for school, so sorry. What else was I suppose to do? Wait for you to come out of there and just stare like a love-sick puppy waiting for its master to throw it a bone?" Yukino retorted, slamming the lid of her laptop shut. The brunette stood and set her laptop on a dresser, she turned to walk out of the room, but Haruka was in front of her, pushing her against the wall.

"I'm your best friend, not your master. I don't control you, nor do I want to. I'm just… concerned." Haruka tried to think this through, but was failing at finding words. She never knew what to say to appease Yukino. Actions seemed the only way to keep her partner calm sometimes. What Haruka didn't realize was that the position she held Yukino in was driving the bespeckled brunette crazy. It kept Yukino in a submissive position, which she would have found inappropriate had it not been Haruka holding her there.

"If you aren't my master, then why not let me go from this position?" Yukino challenged, looking into the blonde's lavender orbs with a fierce expression. Haruka glared back, she did not feel like having Yukino win the battle.

"Make me let you go!" Haruka said, gripping Yukino's arms tighter. "But you can't, just like you can't focus on anything at all other than trying to be perfect!" Haruka growled, releasing Yukino and punching the wall connecting their room to Midori and Youko's.

"Calm down, Haruka," Yukino pleaded as Haruka then placed a high kick where she punched. Yukino's eyes were wide with concern Haruka threw another punch and Yukino saw her knuckles start to bleed. "Haruka! Stop it now!" Yukino began to cry, grabbing Haruka's hand mid-punch and causing both of their hands to hit the wall. Yukino cried out in pain, pulling her hand close to herself.

"Yukino!" Haruka instantly knelt beside her best friend, grabbing her right hand softly. It wasn't broken, but she had hurt Yukino, as she could tell from the already-forming bruise.

"What's going on in here!" Midori slammed the door open, ready to beat down the burglars who dared tried to hurt her students. Her green eyes glared about the room, her lock-picking tools in hand and ready to be used as weapons. A slightly terrified Youko stood behind her, no less worried for the younger pair. However, all the redhead found was Haruka's hand bleeding while she cradled Yukino's palm in her own. Immediately her bravado began to die down and she gave the two a curious look, "What happened? With all the noise, Youko and I thought someone was attacking you!"

"We… had a bit of a fight. Neither of us tried to hurt the other," Yukino tried to reassure the older women. "I just got in the way of a blow."

Haruka leaned back against a wall, examining her surroundings. She felt bad for letting her anger get out of hand, but Yukino had never tried stopping her before, but why this time? That's when Haruka noticed her hand was bleeding. Then she glanced over at Yukino whom looked toward the blonde as- if on reflex. Lavender eyes searched moss colored ones for something, but what? Reassurance? An apology? Or…?

Midori simply stared at the two in contemplative silence as Youko walked past her, into the room. The older brunette squatted down and took Haruka's bruised hand into her own to examine the damage done. After a couple of seconds, she smiled, "Nothing major, the skin just broke a bit." The nurse stood up, "I want you to run your hand under cold water. I know there's an ice machine down the hallway, so I'll go get some." She turned to her girlfriend, "Midori, could get a clothe I can put the ice in?"

"Hm?" Midori blinked, knocked off her train of thought. "Oh, a clothe. Sure." The two left Haruka and Yukino to fetch their respective items.


End file.
